Love and Loss
by WriteYourMindOut
Summary: Austin is dating Kira, but does he have feelings for Ally? Does Ally have definite feelings for him? READ TO FIND OUT! This is my first fanfiction ever! It's an Auslly story, and I think it stinks, so sorry ahead of time! I'm new, so bare with me! :) EN-JOY! **DISCLAMIER** I do not own Austin&Ally or the characters, but I wish I did! :P I can dream! ;)
1. GingerDEAD Man

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a fanfiction! This is my first and I'm pretty sure it stinks, so sorry! Bear with me! =P EN-JOY! **

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Okay. I know I'm dating Kira and all, but today, Ally looks perfect. Her face is so natural and beautiful... Okay, snap out of it, Austin. Your dating Kira, not Ally. Just think KIRA, KIRA, KIRA...

"Uh, Austin? What's up with you? You're like, different" Trish said, snapping her fingers in front of my face and giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thinking of... PANCAKES." I gave her a sheepish smile, hoping she would buy my stupid excuse.

"Right...Ok." She said, walking over to Ally.

Well she obviously didn't buy the pancake story. I picked up my phone, which Meathead dude had given me back after Dez threw it at him the other night. I had 19 unread messages. Sheesh! I must have looked shocked, cause Ally and Trish walked over.

"You okay, Austin?" Ally said, looking worried. She looked up to me and our eyes locked. Her big brown beautiful eyes...

"Guys...? GUYS!" Trish said a little too loudly, snapping both Ally and I out of our trance.

"Ya?!" We said in unison.

"You were both dreaming about eacho-" Just then Kira walked in and Trish stopped. She gave Kira a sideways smile.

"Hey Austin! Were still going to the fair, right? I've texted you like, 20 times!" Kira said, walking in and looking panicked.

"Oh ya! Oops, I forgot. Sorry." I said, looking over at her and then I turning back to Ally and Trish. "I'm going out with Kira tonight so Ally, we'll work on the song later?" I gave her a smile, hoping she would say yes. She just nodded and grabbed her book.

"Have fun" she gave us a smile and I think I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Unless I really like her and I'm imagining things... Okay, really Austin. STOP. I grabbed Kira's hand and we both walked out. KIRA, KIRA, KIRA.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I watched as Austin and Kira walked out, hand and hand. Half of me was happy for Austin, but the other half of me was a little jealous. Luckily Austin couldn't tell. Or could he? I had a second of panic and started pacing until someone grabbed my arm.

"Ally, stop pacing. You're making me anxious." Trish said, giving me an annoyed look.

"Sorry..." I muttered. "I'm just worried that Austin thinks I'm jealous of Kira! I think he saw my... He knows me too well. He could tell. AHH! What do I do, what do I do, what d-" I started pacing again.

"ALLY!" Trish grabbed both of my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. "I don't think Austin noticed. Even if he did, he wouldn't be upset about it." She said, letting go of my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"Ally, the dude has it for ya." She said, giggling and looking at me. Once again, I hit her with a confused look. She laughed even harder. "Ally, the way you two look at eachother. I think he likes you back." She said, smirking. "And I know just how to prove he does." She gave me a quick hug and walked out of the store.

* * *

**TRISH'S POV**

"Hey, bozo." I said, walking up to Dez who was perfecting his GingerBread Village. I'm gonna regret this.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GINGERBREAD FAMILY! THEY JUST MOVED INTO GINGERNOPLIS!" Dez said, diving in front of his gingerbread town.

"I don't care about your dumb cookies, Dez." I said, rolling my eyes. "I just wanted to see if you knew anything about Austin's love life." I said, sitting down next to him.

"He's dating Kira. The end. Now STAY AWAY FROM PROFESSOR GINGERSNAP." He said, giving me a look and grabbing a gingerbread with a... was that a tie? I decided to ignore it.

"Not about Kira, bean brain. About Ally." I said, looking annoyed.

"Austin and Ally are best friends and... Austin loves pancakes." Dez said, still playing with his cookies.

"Dez, am I going to have to eat a whole village this time?" I gave him a smirk and then reached to grab one of the cookies. "Mmm, he looks good. Perfectly cooked." I said, and bit off his leg.

"NO! YOU'RE EATING THE BELOVED MAYOR GINGER JR!" He said, wrapping his hands around his village.

"Like I care." I muttered. "Look Dez, answer the question, and Ginger Dude lives. Does Austin like Ally more than a friend? Does he LIKE-LIKE her?" I gave him a death glare and held the cookie near my mouth, prepared to eat it at any moment.

"Austin may have... WAIT A SECOND." He said giving me a wide eyed looked and furrowing his eyebrows. "Austin told me not to tell anyone about him not actually liking Kira, just using her to get A- PANCAKES OFF HIS MIND! Dez said quickly and then grabbed his Cookie Town and left. I got what I needed to know. Now, I have to put my plan in action. I ate the rest of the Gingerbread man, (more like gingerDEAD man,) and ran back to Sonic Boom.


	2. Fun, fun, fun

**Hola guys! Thank you so much for the epic reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy. (: Don't stop reading!**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV.**

"Um, I think we're all out, sorry. But I believe we're getting a shipment on... Friday." I said, looking back up at the kid who asked me for Tie-Dye headphones. Why do we even sell those? The girl just shrugged and left. Hmm. I started to sort the cash register and organized the bills. Perfect.  
Just then Trish walked in.

"Hey Ally! You won't believe what Dez told me!" Trist ran over and hugged me over the counter.

"Um... whoa now, Trish. What's up?" I asked her, opening up my book, which FYI, NO ONE TOUCHES.

"AUSTIN HAS A CRUSH ON-" She stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" I looked up from my book and saw Austin and Kira at the doorway. Austin's face was bright red and Kira looked angry, yet confused. "Oh... um." I said, stuttering.

"Who does Austin have a crush on?" Kira asked, walking over slowly and then she stopped in front of Trish, directing the question to her.

"Austin has a crush on pancakes! DUH! Isn't it obvious?" Trish said. She sounded confident when she said it, but I could see the uncertainty on her face.

"Um." Kira said, confused. "Who does he have a crush on?" She asked again, more anger in her voice. Ut-oh. Kira looked back at Austin who was standing there, looking at his shoes. He then looked up and our eyes locked. He smiled at me and I froze, but then looked back down to the page where I had been doodling hearts.

"Look, Kira." Austin said, walking up. "I have a crush on YOU. I don't know what Trish was gonna say, but I kind of don't want to know." He looked at his hands. "Sorry..." He squeaked.

"Why are you sorry?" Kira asked. "And why did you make such a big deal about me liking him? And why are you telling Ally? She already knows that we're dating." She looked up and had a creepy, yet convincing look on her face. Kira's phone buzzed, distracting me. "I have to go. Don't think this is over. It's not." She said sharply, kissed Austin's cheek, and left.

"Um I should continue working..." I said quietly and walked behind the counter. I was so lost in my thoughts. I knew Austin couldn't like me, cause lets face it. Austin has a girlfriend, he said it himself last week that we were just friends, and he's to... to perfect. I started to right in my book.

**Dear Diary/Songbook/Journal:**  
**I can't stop thinking about Austin. I know he's dating Kira and I know I should be happy for him, but I just can't. I freeze up every time he's near me and always feel out of place. What should I do? (Silly that I'm asking a book for advice...) I need to just breathe. Maybe I'll go to the new soup place tonight, to get my mind off this whole thing... Well, see ya later for now. (Again, talking to a book.) **  
**~Ally; July 15th, 2012.**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV.**

I looked over at Ally, who of course, was writing in her book. She closed her book and looked up, and then looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Austin, wanna go to the new soup place, Ms. Suzy's Soup? Ya know, me, you, Trish, and Dez? For fun?" She sounded nervous. Why?

"Sure, Alz," I said. "I really want to try the Chicken Noodle soup, I heard it's great. " I said smiling. "I'll just text Dez." I picked up my phone and texted Dez:

**Hey Dez, going 2 new soup place. Meet at Sonic Boom in 10? -Austin**

He responded back almost immediately, hmm. I automatically knew he wasn't busy just from that.

**Okay dokay, buday! -Dez**

I set my phone down and stood in the doorway awkwardly, looking down at my hands. Why was this so awkward?

"Um... Austin, you know you can come in the store, right?" Ally said, giving me a confused look.

"Pff, duh. I just... like the outdoors. Fun, fun, fun..." I trailed off. She just nodded and gave me a puzzled look. Why was I acting so stupid? Man, I wish Dez would just come already. Luckily, right after I said that, Dez walked in. Told ya I'm not a jinx, grandma.

"Hey Austin! Hey Ally! Hey Trish! Hey Dez! Oh wait..." Dez looked baffled from what he just said, but we all shrugged it off.

"Ya ready, guys?" Ally asked, finally coming over to where Dez, Trish and I were standing.

"Totally, Ally-Gator!" Dez chirped, doing some sort of dance.

"**Don't** call me that, Dez." Ally said, giving him a look and closing the stores doors. Then we headed for the restaurant.

* * *

**DEZ'S POV.**

I skipped along behind Ally and Trish, who were talking about some sparkly vampire. I was still a little mad at Trish for eating the beloved and dearly missed Mayor Ginger Jr, but I just LOVED soup. Fun, fun, fun!

"Why are you so giddy, bozo?" Trish asked, turning around and looking at me.

I gave her a glare and just simply said, "I love soup. Now, stay away Ginger Murderer!" She started to growl and clenched her fists and I think she was going to swing at me until Ally grabbed her wrists and pulled into the restaurant. Thank goody good to Ally! Now, time for some soup!

"I CALL THE BOOTH!" I said a little loudly and flung myself into the nice, leather booth. Ahh.  
Austin, Ally, and Trish just gave me glares and shrugged. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hey Dez, shocked they don't make Gingersnap Soup, aren't you?" Trish gave me a devious smile and laughed. I had a second of panic.

"Hey, um, Trish can I talk to you for a second?" Ally asked, trying to sound normal. She probably is going to scold Trish, and I was glad. No one threatens my cookies. NO ONE.

* * *

**Again, thank you guys for all of zee wonderful reviews AFTER JUST ONE DAY! I was so happy, you guys made my day! (: Anyways, I'l probably be updating & adding new chapters every other day, so stayed tuned! Sorry, this isn't my best chapter, but this is still (as my English teacher last year would call it,) The Hill of Rising Action! XDD Ya... DON'T STOP READING!**

**~Megan**


	3. Chicken Noodle Bozo

Oh my gumball, you guys are the best! I have had over 600 views for this story in less then a weak! I was so happy when I saw and I wanna thank you guys so much! I love you all! Okay, back on the topic. Sorry this is a little late, I've been busy. This chapter is **totally** not an example of my best work, I really don't like it to be honest, I'm kind of stuck. XD Writers Slump~ Enjoy! SHOUT OUTS TO...

-LoveShipper

-ashray4

YOU GUYS ROCKKKKK! :3 NOW YOU CAN READ! =D

* * *

**ALL POV.**

"Hey, um, Trish can I talk to you for a second?" Ally asked calmly.

"Fine, but don't think this is over, Freckle Freak." Trish said glaring at Dez. She and Ally walked far enough away so the boys couldn't hear them.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Trish asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Um, I just wanted to know what you were gonna say earlier, ya know? About Austin liking someone..." Ally trailed off.

"OH YEAH... Um I was just gonna say that Austin has a crush on pancakes." Trish said quickly. She didn't want to tell Ally that Austin liked her. Not yet. She wanted to see how this all unfolded.

"Um, okay?" Ally said, confused. Trish smiled and walked back over to the booth, Ally following her. They sat back down and sat in awkward silence until a waitress broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy and I'll be your waitress. Would you like me to tell you todays specials?" She said.

"Umm... what would you recommend?" Dez asked with a puzzled look as he searched the menu.

"Personally, I like the classic Chicken Noodle." Cassidy smiled.

"You see, I'm not a very 'classic' guy. I'm more... what would you say I am, guys?" Dez asked Austin, Ally and Trish.

"He's a bozo who is gonna eat Chicken Noodle soup and like it. And I'll have some too, please." Trish said flatly, glaring at Dez.

"HEY!" Dez said to Trish while Austin tried to hold back a laugh.

"Alright! 2 down, 2 to go? What do you guys want?" Cassidy asked, flipping her hair.

"I'll have a large Chicken Noodle soup." Austin said and looked at Ally. "We can share if you want.. I mean I know you may not be hungry or want a different kind of soup but it may just be eas-"

"Okay Austin, if you're sure it's okay." Ally said.

"Of course it is, Allz." Austin said to Ally, making her smile. They stared into each others eyes for a while until Austin's phone buzzed, distracting him.

**JUST ASK HER OUT NOW, BLONDIE. -TRISH**  
**TRISH, ARE YOU JOKING? I'M DATING KIRA, MY GIRLFRIEND. I DON'T LIKE ALLY LIKE THAT! -AUSTIN**  
**JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. -TRISH**

TRISH POV.

**_JUST ASK HER OUT NOW, BLONDIE. -TRISH_**  
**_TRISH, ARE YOU JOKING? I'M DATING KIRA, MY GIRLFRIEND. I DON'T LIKE ALLY LIKE THAT! -AUSTIN_**  
**_JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. -TRISH_**

Ugh. I didn't understand why Austin was so oblivious. He clearly liked Ally! The way he looked at her... I swear, I'm going to get those 2 together if it's the LAST job I ever do. Speaking of jobs, I need to find a new one. I just got fired from the Smoothie Hut and really want a new pair of shoes!

"Here's your guys meals! Enjoy!" Said Cassidy in a sing-song like voice and started to walk away.

"Hey wait, Cassidy, I have a question." I said and Cassidy spun back around.

"Hit me with it." She said.

"Are you guys hiring here? I need job and am low on cash..." I trailed off, hoping she would say yes.

"Um, not 100% sure, but I'll check for ya." Cassidy said smiling. I liked this girl.

"Thanks." I said and she walked away. "So Austin, weren't you gonna share some soup with Ally?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh ya, but we forgot to ask for an extra bowl." Ally said, conflicted.

"Oh come on, just share the bowl guys. Cooties aren't real, you know that, right?" I asked, talking to them like they were 5."

"Haha Trish, very funny." Ally said, picking up her spoon and dipping it in the soup.

"HEY, I wanted that noodle!" Austin said, turning to Ally and giving her a pouty face.

"Eat the other one." Ally said simply, spooning out one another noodle and waving it in the air before she ate it. "There are more than one in the soup." Austin gave her a glare and they both continued eating the soup. Time to put this plan in action. I took Austin's phone off the table without him noticing and started to text somebody...SENT.

* * *

**Sorry guys! This chapter was really short and in my opinion, bad. I just finished writing it and it's... 11:08 PM where I am so sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. =P Stay tuned though, I've got better chapters on the way! =3 **

**Please stop with the badish reviews, cause I will delete 'em. I already deleted this chapter and edited it cause people weren't happy about it. I'm not very happy about it either so I'm sorry again. I got Writers Slump. -_-**

_-Megan(:_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER, JUST A SORRY LETTER THING

Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I've been such a jerk. My laptop kind of broke and I've had some stuff going on. I have SO many HUGE tests and this week and next week. SATs, yaaay. (Type of State Test.) So ya. I'm so sorry guys! I've been such a jerk to y'all! :( I'll probably have a new chapter up by... say, Wed? Hopefully...

Gold Star for all of you, for being so epic. ;)

PARTNERS & PARACHUTES OMGGGGGG. MUST SEE... o_O.

Yup, it's offical. I'm Crazy 4 Auslly. (Heh, get that? No, okay...)

So sorry once again and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I love you all! :)

So ya... SORRY!

~Megan who is so very sorry! :P


	5. Revenge Time from Ms Goody-Two Shoes

HEWWO EVERYONE! I am so sorry once again that I haven't been updating and whanot, it's just... hectic week. So anyways, here is chapter 4! Now I know this sucks and I'm sorry. It's really REALLY short... I have the SATs next week and durgh. I'm pretty sure I failed my Spanish Test. Oh well, future me's problem. Hahaha, sooo sorry once again! I swear, I'll post another chapter soon and it'll be so much longer & better! SORRY! :D This is juts kinda a filler chapter sooo... Dinosaur. Oh yaa, almost forgot! I just wanna say thank you soooo much for my Rossome viewers you guys are so kind and so sweet! Love ya! Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV.

Sharing soup with Ally was the highlight of my day. I know this sounds really weird, but she looked so cute when she was silently spooning the soup into her mouth. AUSTIN, you're dating Kira. KIRA, KIRA, KIRA!

"You can have the rest, Als. I'm full." I said to Ally, holding my stomach. Ally giggled and put down her spoon.

"I'm full too, I'm gonna explode!" Ally said and we both started laughing while Trish just stared at us like we were from another planet.

"You two laugh at the stupidest jokes." Trish said, rolling her eyes. I tried to give her a serious look, but I just ended up laughing again. She started to smile and I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm gonna go to bathroom, be right back." Ally said, slipping out of the booth leaving me, Trish, and Dez.

"Ya, I have to go too." Dez said, getting up. Make that just me and Trish.

"So Austin. How are you and Kira doing?" Trish asked me with a devilish grin on her face. Ut-oh.

"Awesome, why wouldn't we be?!" I responded a little too quickly. Trish just nodded and searched my face for a sign of weakness.

"Mmhmm. Just keep telling yourself that." She said, deviously. What did she know? Did Dez tell her!? Suddenly a wave of panic crashed over me.

"Trish, what do you know." I asked her, lowering me tone just in case anyone was listening in on our conversation.

"That you like somebody. Somebody who isn't Kira." She said, tapping her fingers on the table, like she was waiting for me to tell her everything.

"Fine, you're right. But PLEASE don't tell anybody. Especially Ally." I told Trish, sternly.  
"Don't tell Ally what?" Ally asked, sitting down next to me and crossing her arms in-front of her. Shoot, she heard.

"Um uh um nothing uhh..." I said, stuttering. Ally just looked at me confused and then finally shrugged.

"Alright, don't tell me." Ally said, sighing. "I'll figure it out somehow." She mumbled under her breath. This was going to be fun.

ALLY'S POV.

Austin and Trish weren't telling me something, I could tell. I was kind of hurt that they didn't want to tell me, I mean they're my best friends, right? I really hated secrets, especially when they involved me. Ugh. If they're gonna hide something from me, I should do the same, right? And before I saw anything, I know. I'm Ally Goody-Two Shoes Dawson, or I was. Haha. Pull out the kick-me signs. It's revenge time.

* * *

Ta-da. I know, it stinks and I'm sorry. :( Have a cookie. :D Anyways, thanks for all of my reviewers and whatever and I promise you the next chapter will be SO much more interesting. This is kind of just a filler chapter. Dun dun dun.

Love you guys! :D ~Megan


	6. Non-Existent Talk

**OKAAAAY GUUUUYS. I'm the worst. I know, I haven't uploaded in A.G.E.S. I feel sooo bad and blah. I don't even know what to say. LOL. Anyways, I'm so sorry, I feel so bad. I could go on, but I'll let you read. Be sure to read the A/N on the bottom, though. **

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

That evening, I walked home. Since the Melody Diner was close to my house, it wasn't a long walk. I occasionally stopped to look at the nature and whatnot, but for the most part kept walking. I was worried about the whole Trish thing. I mean, what if she told Ally? Okay confession time: I DO like Ally as more than a friend, well I used to. Oh what am I kidding, I still totally like her. UGHHH. Why does life have to be so hard? I've been good! I only stole that eraser from Dallas Centenio in third grade because it was A ROCKETSHIP. I mean, who can turn that down! Ugh. After about ten minutes of being lost in thought, I realized I was walking up my front porch. Oops. I reached the door and unlocked it, being greeted by darkness. Wonderful. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Austin:_  
_Your father and I had to go to a last-minute mattress convention. Will be home tomorrow evening, have a good night sleep, honey!_

_ -Mom_

Oh great, I hate being home alone. EVERY little noise creeps me out. Let's just say this is why I don't have any pets...

I got up from the counter I was sitting on and walked upstairs, tossing the note into the trashcan as I walked. When I reached my room, I opened up my door and flung myself on to my bed. All of this intense thinking... It was exhausting. (Don't judge me, it's summer. My brain is switched off.) I stared at the ceiling for about five minutes until I heard my phone vibrate. Picking it up, I saw that Kira had texted me, in response to my earlier text. Wait, I didn't send an earlier text... (Again, my brain if O.F.F.) I scanned through the last 4 sent messages, my brows crinkling.*

Hey Kira, we gotta talk. It's about...us. -Austin

Wait... what? I have no memory of this text. Geez, I sound like Dumbledore.** It said it was sent at 5:47 PM today. Isn't the time we were eating dinner? Grrgh, I don't even know anymore. I turned back to my phone and read Kira's message.

Sure, Aussie! Is everything okay? I miss you! We can talk tomorrow at 2. -Kira

Okay, so I now am going to have this "talk," with Kira. This NON-EXISTENT TALK. I swear to god, I have no memory of sending this...

**TRISH'S POV:**

That evening, I headed back to Sonic Boom with Ally. I knew she had a crush on Austin and I am PRETTY sure Austin has a crush on her too, even though he's dating Kira. Well, he won't be for long. After their "non-existent" talk tomorrow. Ah, perfect. Why am I such a genius

* * *

*** - Not sure if that's the expression? But who caresssss.**

*** - Insert Dumbledore, "I have no memory of this place," gif here. ;) **

**Okay guys, I know. I am so mean. I haven't updated in like, 3 months and I feel HORRIBLE. But I have good news: I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! And you know what that means! NEW STORIES, CHAPTERS... Everything magical. :P So yay! Anyways about the chapter, I'm sorry that it's shortish and sorry that its like... MLEH. I just typed it in an hour, so. Um. (Ya, an HOUR. You see what I do for you people? Just kidding, I love writing for everyone.) Also I'd like to thank my fellow weirdo friend and very dedicated reader, (TAKE AWAY THE "-" THINGS!) Check out her stories, THEY ARE AMAZING. :D Anyways, thank you for reading and I swear I will start to update more frequently. :D So yay! Next chapter will hopefully be up by next Tuesday? Maybe over the weekend. Anyways ,(I say that a lot...) TOODALOO. **

**P.S.: If you are confused, basically the mysterious text Trish sent in chapter three was to Kira, and it was basically "Austin" saying that they had to talk about their relationship. Next chapter will be the talk! We'll also see Revengeful Ally! :D STAY TUNED. **


End file.
